Black Spiral Dancers
Words of Caution The Black Spiral Dancers of Caerleon are not for the faint of heart. They are complex to play and exist as antagonists. Having them in the chronicle as PCs is an experiment; while canonical BSDs are capable of every imaginable atrocity and depravity, please use good judgement in what gets roleplayed out (even in PR) and make sure that everyone in the scene is comfortable. Choose your roleplay partners carefully and don't be afraid to leave things to the imagination. The Black Spirals of Newport Black Spirals and their kinfolk are found primarily in Newport. The Concordiat is too strong in Caerleon, Risca and Magor. Newport, however, is a rich breeding ground for the Children of Whip-poor-will. Their primary pit is located in...and under.. Castle Newport, leaking into the River Usk. However, other than the metis, most of the Black Spirals don't live exclusively at the hive. Those that can 'pass' for human have their own homes, sometimes together, sometimes with kinfolk or humans they have claimed. Some of them have become the 'companions' of certain vampires or Unseelie in the city, either in a dominant or submissive fashion. To the BSD, the True Wyrm represents the balance between Light and Darknesss, between Wyld and Weaver, Force and Form. Equilibrium in the Tellurian was lost when the Mad Weaver entrapped it within its calcified webs, driving it likewise insane. The Wyrm lashes out at all creation but its only true desire is to free itself. Some BSD mystics and talesingers believe that once freed, the Wyrm by its own nature will return to what it was and a new "Dawn Age", reality Unsundered, Unshattered, will resume. To achieve this, the institutions and creations of mankind- the true tools of the Weaver- have to be destroyed. Humanity has to be demoralized, unhinged, without laws or morals or conscience. Through the power of nightmares unleashed, insanity, and anarchy the Wyrm will be fed as the Weaver is weakened-- and the Dark Phoenix released will consume and then create. Many of Newport's Ratkin and even a couple of Corax share this vision. Called "Twitchers" and "Vultures", these Fera are allies of the Newport Black Spirals. There is also at least one cult of human and bsd kinfolk sorcerers. Marah Silvermane keeps the company of the powerful (and insane) vampire Myfanwy il Idris who seems to seek to become the new vampiric Prince of Gwent with the Spirals as her personal shock troops. There are also strange dark fae emissaries from the Midnight Court that come and go from the Elder's private chambers. Camps Marah Silvermane is a participant in The Midnight Court- a nefarious infernal organization that crosses into every venue. The BSD most loyal to her share in this faction but there are two others. Some of the chronicle's BSD are Cluithi, immigrants from Scotland or their pureblooded descendents who trace their lineage back to the kings and heroes of the White Howlers. They have a sense of elitism and imitate the fighting style and culture of their ancient ancestors. Others are part of Generation Hex, protecting the local BSD kin and encouraging them to study magic, join religious cults, participate in BDSM clubs, ecoterrorist groups, and paramilitary organizations. Generation Hex constantly crossed path with the Moon-Daughters though some BSD argue they are really the same faction, dark and light. Concept Suggestions Player-run BSD need to have better intelligence and social skills than the canon fodder of a tabletop campaign. There are lots of mindless psychopaths in the tribe who do nothing but eat, rape, kill humans and other werewolves: don't play one. *Some BSD are born in breeding pits and given to caernbound metis to be raised; they dwell within the borders of the hive until their Rite of Passage. There are BSD hives spread throughout the British Isles; player characters could have been born at one and come to Newport for political or spiritual reasons. *Some BSD are born in Newport to the local kinfolk or Garou. Blighted Throne is very aware of its kinfolk and guards them well; they typically preform the Baptism of Fire upon expectant mothers and are usually on hand to snatch up a cub as soon as they have their First Change- oftentimes, they even terrorized them into it. *Some BSD were born to the other tribe's kinfolk and kidnapped either as children (and given to BSD kin to be raised) or while still cubs. These cliaths might often struggle with the doctrines of the tribe, especially if they are somehow influenced by someone of the Gaian persuasion. *Some older BSD are "Silver Spirals", former members of Austere Howl who were secretly serving the Wyrm as long ago as the 1980s when the Red Circle was just starting to make its comeback. Silver Fang kinfolk are especially prized by them to serve as breeding partners for children that will continue their legacy. *The BSD are always looking for ronin, elders in haranno, or young cliaths unable to defend themselves in order to kidnap them and bring them to the hive where they are used for breeding and indoctrinated; once the prisoner's mind and will breaks so they repudiate the Concoriat, they are given a new Rite of Passage and given the "priviledges" of a hive member. *Some BSD become so caught up with vampires, fae, or sorcerers they love and serve that they drift away from hive or pack politics and declare themselves "ronin". How Marah deals with them depends upon a number of factors, including the reputation and influence of their companion. She definitely doesn't help them if they are discovered by the Concordiat or their companion is attacked by one of her own allies. *You are not a BSD at all; you are actually a metis or ragabash of another tribe who is attempting to spy upon the vampires or Tainted throne. You were chosen because you have traits that make it believeable for you to "pass" but your exposure to the Wyrm's Emanations mean that you are in constant danger. {Characters with this type of concept have two character sheets not one: the first for ST records with 'real' tribe, gifts, background information and a public sheet with the character's history as they tell it to everyone else. The attributes, abilities, willpower, rage, gnosis must be the same.} back to Werewolf Main Page